varunafandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphina
Seraphina is the goddess of protection and harmony. She is worshipped by those who protect the innocent and keep the peace. Aspects Seraphina Altor The Church of Seraphina Altor is the closest thing the Kingdom of Khalsaren has to an independent judiciary. They are the protectors of the common folk, stability and the rule of law. Any king who does not have at least partial backing from them tends not to be king for much longer. The vast majority of the church members are drawn from their "Duty to the Lost", whereby any child who is orphaned must be given over to the church to raise. Once given to the church, all previous ties are considered to be cut. The penalty for attempting to find or rejoin your previous family or community after taking the vows is death. No loyalty to anything but justice. This is the principle on which the neutrality of the church is built. Church members tend to be given Low Celestial "surnames" like nicknames based on their personality traits or fighting styles. Their shields and banners are always white or blank, to represent their independence and neutrality. The Hearthmother MythsCategory:Deities The Tale of the Armour of Faith There was once a great hero, whose bravery and deeds were known throughout the land. His fame was so great that the Goddess Seraphina herself heard of him, and in recognition bestowed upon him a set of glittering golden armour. While wearing this armour, she said, he was immune to all harm. Emboldened, the hero confronted a dragon which had been terrorizing the kingdom. The dragon breathed its flames, scratched its claws and gnashed its teeth. The hero was not afraid. "I have the protection of Seraphina, none can harm me!" he cried, and slew the dragon. For this deed, the old King granted the hero his daughter's hand in marriage, and declared that he would rule after him. So it came to be. The new king feared nothing, but he was proud, and grew greedy. He took more and more from the people of the kingdom, till even the highest nobles were dressed in rags, and his people cried in hunger. When his wife protested he cried: "I have the protection of Seraphina, none can harm me!", and locked her in a tower, where she prayed night and day. He paid brigands to terrorise the people into giving him what little they had left. So the king grew rich and fat, and his people grew poor and thin. The king was so fat that he could no longer comfortably wear his beautiful golden armor, and so he kept it locked away in his vault. He refused to heed any warnings that he was bringing ruin and discord to the land. When he heard the people were marching to his palace he simply laughed. "I have the protection of Seraphina, none can harm me!". When they reached the gates he hurried to his vault, and found the armour stand bare. "This cannot be! Seraphina, where is your protection?" He hurried to the window and knew the answer to his question, for he saw at the head of the mob a figure in gleaming golden armor.